Bowser
Bowser is Mario's archenemy. He is known for his countless attempts to kidnap Peach Toadstool, but every attempt failed. He is the leader of an army (and a "family"). He is the king of Koopaland from 1998-present and the king of Dark Land from 2009-present. Background Bowser was born in 1978 as the 1st and eldest son of King Morton Koopa Sr. His mother was Bowserina. His babysitter was the old magikoopa Kamek. As a kid, Bowser was very bratty and mean because he was spoiled rotten by his parents and Kamek. Kamek had a vision one night in 1981 that two babies will cause future disaster to the Koopas. When the stork was delivering them from Star Haven—the mystical land where star children come from—to their adoptive parents Kamek kidnapped the Stork and Baby Luigi. Baby Mario fell into the hands of the Yoshis, starting what we all know as the adventure in Yoshi's Island. Baby Bowser got deafeated by Green Yoshi in the end, causing Bowser and Kamek to hold a grudge against the Yoshi Tribe. Years later, Bowser tried to get revenge on the Yoshi's by stealing the Super Happy Tree. The Yoshi Tribe again defeated him. 20 years later, Bowser tried to get revenge again in which we know as the Tetris Attack. Kingship Bowser's paternal grandfather, King Bowsoriton of Koopaland died in 1998 and Bowser became the king. He decided to conquer Brooklyn and conquer and and turn the world into his own image. The Mario bros went to Muda Island to stop the Koopa Empire from reaching Brooklyn, foil Bowser's attempts, and send him back to the Badlands. Appearances Mario and the Monkeys Bowser appears in Mario and the Monkeys as an ally to stop the Monkeys. Amy vs. The Mushroom Kingdom Bowser also appears in Amy vs. The Mushroom Kingdom as one of Amy's soldiers. Super Mario Moose Bowser appears in Super Mario Moose as the main villain. In this game, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and orders the Koopalings to take over parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. As always, his plans are foiled by Mario. Bowser's Story Bowser appears in Bowser's Story as the main character and one of the four playable characters. This is so far the only game to be from Bowser's point of view. Runner Collection Bowser appears in Runner Collection as the main villain and final boss of Toad Run. In this game, he kidnaps Toad's friends Blue Toad and Toadette. He also appears in Lakitu's Escape chasing Lakitu. Super Mario Smash Bowser has been confirmed to appear in Super Mario Smash as a playable fighter. His move set is about the same as in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Donkey Kong: Revive Bowser makes a surprise appearance in Donkey Kong: Revive as the true villain. He reveals that he had Kamek cast a spell on Donkey Kong to get Peach and Pauline into one place. He then snatches up the two and jumps away. In levels 11-15 he rolls down barrels to hit the player. On his boss fight on level 16, he rolls barrels, breathes fire, and occasionally jumps down and confronts the player himself. ''Bowser the Warrior Bowser is the protagonist of this game. In this game, the player controls Bowser, armed with a gun, as he goes on a journey to destroy anomalies and aliens. ''Bowser the Warrior II Bowser is once again the solo protagonist in this game. This time, there's a clear motive to his current mission. In this game, aliens have destroyed humanity in 2012 A.D. (this game was released in 2010), with Bowser being the only survivor, so he has to destroy the aliens once again before he gets exterminated himself. ''Bowser the Warrior Uprising Bowser is the protagonist of this game. Once again, alien attacks are everywhere, so humanity has to find out the reason behind said attacks. In order to do so, a human leader gives Bowser a mission to find the source. Wario Land: Legends of 6 Crystals Bowser appears as one of the three characters who are being held hostage in Equestria. Wario can find him being hung upside-down in Pinkie Pie's boss room. He's then freed once Wario defeats her. Non-fanon history #In 1985, soon after he became the King he kidnapped Princess Peach and built eight castles. He hid Peach in the last one. #In 1986, he basically did the same thing. #In 1988, he took his seven adopted kids out of a boarding school where they were training how to fight. He told them to conquer eight kingdoms in the Mushroom World by turning their Kings into animals. While the Mario Brothers were fighting the Koopalings, he kidnapped Princess Peach. But before that, Bowser let Claudia rescue seven eggs and bring them to him so that Bowser can take care of them. #In 1990, he took a break from conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and decided to conquer Dinosaur Land with the help of his seven Koopalings by trapping the Yoshis in eggs and building seven castles. Later in the early 1990s, he kept using his kids in many smaller attempts to help him conquer. After they failed in ''Mario is Missing, Yoshi's Safari, and Hotel Mario he was not pleased and stopped using them to fight Mario. #In 1996, he stole the Power Stars from Princess Peach's castle and hid them in paintings. #In 2000, he stole the Star Rod with the help of his assistant Kammy Koopa and wished that Peach would like him. #In 2002, Bowser told his biological son Bowser Jr. to vandalize Isle Delfino with a magic paintbrush. #In 2006, he told Bowser Jr. to kidnap Peach again. #In 2007, he attempted to create a galaxy to surround the universe so he could conquer the universe. #In April 2007, he teamed up with Mario to defeat Count Bleck. #In 2009, he decided to use the Koopalings again. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. hid in a cake, jumped out and kidnapped Peach and put her on their airship. #In 2010, he attempted to conquer the universe again by stealing the power stars from Lubba's starship. #In 2011, he kidnapped Peach again. He used two of his minions, Boom Boom and Pom Pom, to fight Mario. #In 2012, he used the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. to kidnap Peach and take over her castle and turn it into a dingy castle like his. He also used a robotic arm to throw Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad to Acorn Plains. #In 2013, he stole the Sticker Comet and gained extra powers. #In November 2013, instead of kidnapping Peach, Bowser kidnaps the Sprixie Princesses to make a tower to heaven to conquer all living things. Powers *He can breathe fire and burn things. *He can use the power of the shadows to blend into darkness. *He is strong enough to knock down brick walls. *He can throw hammers like Hammer Bros. *He can eat a Moose Mushroom and change into Moose Bowser (Super Mario Moose only). Category:Mario Category:Male Category:Koopas Category:Characters Category:Evil Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Magic users Category:Video game characters